1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device. More particularly, embodiments relate to a display device having a thin thickness.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display device, which replaces a cathode-ray tube display device, is being developed to achieve light weight, low power consumption, and a slim profile.
A flat display device may be divided into a light emitting type and a light receiving type. A light emitting type may include a Plasma Display Panel (PDP) and an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED). A light receiving type may include a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD).
A display device, which uses the Organic Light Emitting Diode, is superior in brightness and viewing angles in comparison to the Liquid Crystal Display. Further, the Display Device using the Organic Light Emitting Diode does not require a backlight unit, thereby accomplishing a slim profile.